The present invention relates generally to the field of touchscreen computer systems, and more particularly, modifying graphical user interfaces of touchscreen computer systems.
Touchscreen computer systems often implement a graphical user interface (GUI) enabling users of touchscreen computer systems to interact with one or more applications executed on the touch-display computer systems. For example, GUIs may include virtual keyboards which emulate physical computer keyboards. Virtual keyboards enable users of touch-display computer systems to input alphanumeric data using a text entry interface. Users that use touch-display computer systems may have varying physical capabilities, physical limitations, and/or personal preferences when interacting with one or more applications executed on a touch-display computer system.